


望望不见君 连山起烟雾 (苏蒙 BG 私设)

by AsyaIsAsia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Fantasy, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsyaIsAsia/pseuds/AsyaIsAsia
Summary: 我的心上人曾总是纠正我，哪里有什么长生天派来草原上的英雄？——英雄的同志们都活在史书里，历史永远将正义地给予他们不朽的勋荣。我好像能看到斯拉夫青年近乎宏伟的剪影，几乎浸在满山岭金红的光晕和雾气里，一身陆军少将板正直挺的军装，领口一颗红星和卫国战争时留下的勋章，向草原尽处的我走来，仍是旧时模样——不败地映在历史里是他的痛苦和峥嵘，却也更是他的神话辉煌。





	望望不见君 连山起烟雾 (苏蒙 BG 私设)

英雄 part I 编年史

苏蒙 伊利亚·布拉金斯基 和 敖云塔娜·索伦贡 (私设蒙古国)

——戈壁滩的尽头是没有春天的，口岸的夜晚不见星星，在连绵的阿勒泰雪山以东，矗立了几十年不见变数的荒芜。大厦轰然倾塌之后残留星星点点的灰烬，沉默的夜空里跳动火焰燃烧过的痕迹，后世众人皆想过，英雄的神迹也曾万般辉煌。

从北亚贫瘠的戈壁滩上瞭望欧亚大陆的动乱惊情，我对于那段历史的叙述起始于，自己是如何曾被一位轰动了世纪的英雄救过。那位从西方降临荒岭的英雄的少年，他穿着陆军上将的军装，领口下两排勋章和红星闪耀；他有一头初雪一样银白的短发，和翻涌着赤红浪潮的眼。他的马蹄所及处，一路绵延了东欧摇曳的花海，江水涟涟从两岸的春暖花开过境。

因他而来，镰锤的光芒透过厂区肃正的硝烟照耀在雪原，莫斯科援建的冶金厂永远不会黯淡它批量生产机床上、钢铁和金属的光泽。东斯拉夫的英雄摘下军帽挥着手向我致意的瞬间，隔着西伯利亚荒原上绰绰的一帘雪幕，我们的目光之间周转了几个世纪的纠葛离合而再次汇集，我望进去他的眼睛——它们光辉地映照着钢筋水泥建铸的金属的色彩，我就恍惚地认为那足够定格下世纪和永远。

那个时候的我站在一九六几年机床声轰鸣的供电站门口，手里捧着改了西里尔文书写的《江格尔传》史诗，神话里的英雄成了真一样，跨越了欧亚大陆动乱的孽缘朝我敞开宽阔的臂膀，铁路线上运输而至重工与基建的设备设施齐全。那就好像是从生产乌托邦的流水线上，源源地把救赎灌溉在戈壁滩和草原。而跨越中亚贫瘠地段屹立了几个世纪的沙漠和荒野，莫斯科的花瓣吹来的方向，诠释了我血液尽数沸腾的青春的地方——我又张弓射下远天尽处的大雁，背景是一座座拔地而起的工厂和烟囱尽处，夕阳的光影几度缠绵。

人们在革命，在生产，在扩建基础设施，在扩大产能和规模，戈壁滩上确是永恒性地流转过深沉的骨血的颜色，林场的工人烧去半边松林，空气里沁着一种大变动前后排山倒海的寂静，以及机油被火柴点燃了再划开夜空的、浓重又壮烈的爆破。大厦和工厂高得似乎触碰到天空上去，在乌兰巴托大学的核工程大楼里，黑板上的背景是东欧工业建设的模板蓝图，我的英雄他看向我的一刹那，哪个在中亚的苦难波澜里站下来的少女，不曾觉得那温柔可以定下永远？甚至强烈到足够溶解掉…凝固了生锈的骨血颜色的，来路和归途。

赤壁滩金红的波浪起伏，尽头是阿勒泰连绵的山，我望啊望，也看不见我们那其实都并没有存在过的归途。二十世纪多舛的命格就像是核工厂里的钢铁洪流，机床上淌着熔炼过后余温依旧滚烫的灰烬，那些承载了我们的革命和发展和生产计划和爱情的灰烬，在雪原上融作残骸。

火炕底下呲呲地烧着快要见底儿的柴堆和枯草，西伯利亚寒流里零下四十多度的冬天缓慢地过去，人们逐渐往一栋栋新建的公寓楼里搬进来箱子一样离奇的黑白影像机，我从厂区的供电站回来，就盯进屏幕里去，欧洲和亚洲大陆世纪末的巨变如何近乎花开两朵，隔了时代的眼泪，我不知道到底是谁处在铁幕错误的一方。

壁炉里的冬枝烧了个干净，我举头向蒙古包的天窗望，神圣的四个古老象形字符拼出来我的神的名讳，透过它的镂空头顶并没有星河灿烂，长生天也没有慈悲地给与我谕示。所以我还是站在草原的另一端等，就像江格尔史诗里的少女是如何——日复一日地瞭望盼望她的英雄，从草原和天空的尽头带着胜利归来，彼时四野和苍穹都会映着灼热的赤红。

——王耀从北京城带来新闻的进展，柏林以西的变数变革随着纪年表上年份向前而愈演愈烈，报纸上美国人的字眼激烈又讽刺地笑话我说，他来找我！鬼来找我？！伊利亚·布拉金斯基他看倦了东欧那群人们反抗意味鲜明的脸，我的人民如今也换上的那副、抗争坚定地累计了多少年头的脸。我们都受够了，炼钢厂熔炉的背后没有出路出口。我们都受够了，我从故去的幻梦里清醒过来，戈壁滩尽头时而耸立的高楼也遮去它从古时和近代里带出来的骨血的金红色彩。因无济于事所以我停止了过问——当年与我一般偏巧被命运分割到了铁幕错误一端的同伴，是否向着自由快乐的国运往生。

可那是我的恩人、我从草原尽头来的英雄呀！白绸一样的月光永恒性地晃过一九四几年独立时候的会堂，他往我的广碗里倾了三次马奶酒，我拿食指和无名指蘸白绸一样的酒液，祭脚下土、长生天、列祖光耀。他的声音缥缈过江水，也花瓣一样的温情缠绵，问候我以宽广而静默的拥抱，手指温热擦拭去我眼角泪痕，向我说赛百努，赛百努，我的姑娘，我的好同志，您家里的牛羊可好，草场上收成可好？——最后马奶酒的一滴温热点在我的额头，渐渐眉梢和鬓角也湿润，我流泪一遍遍说着天真愚蠢的再会再会。

好像回到史书故事的开头，席卷亚洲的风雨欲来，我在贫瘠的内亚捧着绿洲的花儿对你红了脸，那年我初次遇见你。而后时转飞驰，我确是过了骑在马背上笑如春花的年纪，我射中一只在南迁途中落单的大雁，夕阳遮下半边天色，落幕以后是苦难的凛冬。

一九九一年的东欧有震惊纪元的坍塌，暴雪里刮得大厦骤倾，那是比起十几座重工业厂房的墙瓦碎在雪原上、还要剧烈也悲壮的声音，以最沉闷的回响悠悠地荡在切尔诺贝利的荒芜，遍彻欧亚大陆直至戈壁滩的尽头。锅炉厂房里的总发电口跳了闸，贝加尔湖线路的列车车站上空没有星星，就照不见冻在了我脸颊上的泪花。我的英雄也没有再回到草原上，在这样的长夜里我又倏然地想起，他的光芒热度曾如何驱散不见五指的黑暗。

我穿着如同当年初见他时的衣袍站在口岸，长生天洒下来珍珠一样仁慈的月光，岁月静静地流转，鲜红与金黄也褪色再归于尘芜。草原啊草原，它的前路延伸到宽广的黑夜里，矗立着名叫作二十世纪梦想的工业大厦，正把它镀了一层金红的残瓦葬在雪地和松林。草原啊草原，透过时代和历史的眼泪，我从新纪元欧安合作组织的会议回家，我看见口岸连绵的边关，望望不见君，连山起烟雾，几度梦回我又想起，连江格尔史诗里也没有昭示过的英雄，他临行前如何告别于我说，历史进程终会给予我，独自往生、且重新选择方向朝前去的自由。

王耀其实是告诉过我的，在镰锤耀眼而近乎锐利的锋芒下，戈壁滩只是加深加重了——它从历史里一路走来站立至今的、浓重到化不开的骨血的颜色。而镰锤染了血的金红的光辉，并没有笼罩未来的希冀，也映不出长情。

英雄 part II 入梦 错爱 故人

(1989-91特辑)

站下来直至后世的我们，回望风云起伏的二十世纪，时而相聚感慨、再祭史书里的英雄，情节中或悲哀或恢宏，许多年流转过去，也都蒙上一层柔化过的朦胧影子。我的英雄，便活在这些既光辉也悲情的故事里，好像是东欧与中亚荒原上空的烟火盛大，星光过天际再坠进历史进程的河流。我的英雄他是个骗子，他重生来又死去在欧陆几经苦难波澜的上世纪里，其间爱过也骗过我几回。

————

戈壁滩翻起沙尘的红海尽头，某一年我在别离许久以后再见到他，历史的纪年表已经翻过几十载的光阴，直至东欧枪声迭响、直升机和坦克紧围布拉格的那个夏天。与一系列昭写着不依赖不忠诚的剧变花开两朵，在许多人的惊愕和叹息声里，伊利亚·布拉金斯基此时，既近乎突兀却也合乎情理地，又回到敖包和风马旗的怀抱。

不，更恰当的说法应当是反着来的：是乌兰巴托冬天里零下四十度的荒芜，在他回头拥抱的瞬间，才又看到了太阳升起的金红色的光芒。铁锈也好煤矿开采机械轰鸣也罢，在近乎以枯骨与鲜血渲染而成的时代布景下，草原上又遍布了重工业厂区和发电站的恢宏。

以迎旧人回，我在看不见星星的旧帐房里沏茶再泡马奶酒，透过雕着突厥象形文字的一扇小窗户，草原的风里月光翻涌，库苏古尔湖涟涟的一映清水在光影里荡漾——长生天以温和也稀疏的星光月影描绘来人轮廓，伊利亚·布拉金斯基的周身好像是映射着洁白的珍珠，色泽平淡好像我重叠多少次的美好朦胧的梦境里。我望进去他的眼睛，就能捕捉到映在他瞳孔里我捧着花束的影子，奔跑的步伐虔诚，那是流转了几个世纪的贪妄与执念，目光相汇寸寸缠绵。他那双眼里也曾多么灼烈又直白地写着，我全部的归宿归途，确是几十多年我一直藏在心底的模样。

斯拉夫青年一身军装挺立、勋章红星闪耀，就站在厂区轰然倾塌了半边的锅炉前面，而我沿着雪光往浓雾尽处走出几俄里地，未来命数模糊都看不真切。命运牵引着我太多次地回头，使我本能地，穿过欧陆几十年的战火和硝烟，去触碰我的心上人——我从欧陆降临的英雄——他那足以化开阿勒泰连绵雪山的温柔。

于是，在世界的动荡和两方阵营列兵对峙的慌乱里，东欧大厦将倾、空气里弥漫着兵荒马乱味道的那个夏天，我再一次投入那个几十年过去了熟稔未变的怀抱，怀揣着各类侵扰着欧陆的纷乱的情绪。伊利亚·布拉金斯基穿过铁道线走回荒漠的地方，他周身上下皆蒙着骨血的颜色触目惊心，就仿佛身体里流淌着的不是血液而是暗红结块的铁锈，多少次使我伸出去的指尖触及他危险的炙热并再收回。

是多么地有违于命途的旨意以及历史的判决——我投身于这样一个如同钢铁和炮火般沉重的拥抱里！它笃定了只能够永恒地定格在英雄的史诗，也定格在午夜幻境，反复上演记忆里所有痛苦和倚仗和爱情，这些场景洗去曾几何时崇敬的狂热和太过于炽烈的梦，都化成不太真切了的泛黄模样。

观望着亚欧大陆时局的王耀近乎阴侧侧地笑着摇头，或许是几十年前就明晓了西方的男人如何不能够做依靠，对他的憧憬和崇拜早在边关的风雪里洗得淡泊。王耀如今自己还没从天安门广场上的枪声里回过神来呢，只顾着嘲讽我做什么？他说苏维埃诱拐可怜又纯真的亚洲少女到床上去...啧啧啧，好像东北亚的荒原上累积了几百年的苦难不够令人绝望似的——还要掺杂进来哪门子的狗屁爱情呢！这些都不过是，雪原的尽处冰凌花破开泥土而又死去一样的虚妄。

他问我你以为你和他能够永远？你以为...他，能够永远？历史也进展到一九八九的年份，你该睁开眼睛看看，你心心念念的可怜的依附依存，以及这在铁幕里生锈烂掉的、连双方对等的情谊都算不上的愚蠢的牵连…

我的梦幻就只存在于整个世界都质疑的话语里，挥发在背景里是伊利亚·布拉金斯基周身腥锈的鲜血的味道，好像工厂里几十年来被逼迫加速生产的老旧的韧带。驻军在火车站向莫斯科撤回，满城染了血一样的花海都在欢庆自由。然而环绕在这般近乎暗喻着暴戾的气息里，斯拉夫青年揽过我的头发，我向前倾去时半个身子就埋进他军装棉袄里温热的胸膛，我曾从电视里看来——许多年过去了他血液里翻涌的物质早变了成分也凉了温度，可是在这里，我的梦境可以像江水一样广阔而绵长，他的手抚在我发间，我脑海中就重复播放几十年的柔软和缠绵，挣扎过世纪里最深的苦难也不能够对此回绝。

——长生天啊！我的英雄几经世间动荡磨砺，每每转过头看向我时，我就又听见音节字字温柔的卷舌音，目光也对上骨血与金属造铸的猩红的眼，他眼底映着我梦里几个世纪仍没有结果的缠绵。我依旧发这样滑稽的梦，以为镰锤的光辉撒过的道路，还可以宽广一如最初。

暮光沉沉洒在陆军少将的帽檐和蒙着一层淡金的短发，隔着历史的眼泪和蒙雾，幻灯片一样闪过，我面前又蓦然地浮现出，一九五几年乌兰巴托的夜晚——领事馆的宴席上觥筹交错，窗外雪落下也是寂静无声的。我的从欧陆而来的英雄啊，他的吻隔着数瓣透明的雪花和冰凌烙在我唇间，那一瞬间能化得开几十年的历史和天命薄凉，雪原上滚滚而来的苦难和悲情都尽数崩离。多么久远的前尘往事了，子弹穿透迷雾，过往皆散尽在戈壁滩的金沙和雪原。

枪响与白鸽展翅飞向天际的声音合鸣在耳畔，世纪末的拐角处，一端站着未来荒芜、一端矗立英雄旧影——无数次出现在冬天长夜梦里的人，隔了阿勒泰连绵的雪山，向我摊开臂膀来，阳光笼着斯拉夫青年俊秀也刚毅的面容，笑得眉眼温柔，恍若还是当年。宏大的二十世纪末背景，俄文标牌醒目的发电厂房以壮烈的方式归于余垣，城区里苏式环形高楼也摇摇将倾，远处镇上天主教堂的钟声回荡杳杳残骸。

推开时代的雾沼，我站在草原和远天的尽处等啊等——几个漫长的冬天过去了，在零下四十度的荒野里，我还是时而想起，落在脸颊上那个吻的温度、和他的怀抱里涵括的所有依存，以及…我最终是再也没有见过那英雄的少年。只有九十年代这条漆黑隧道里的水泥和墙瓦上记过，我曾是谁的怀中人，又有谁在西伯利亚凛风过境的林海，隔了一片雪花和冰凌，把吻覆上我的双唇；耳鬓厮磨间，竟有过近乎可以被定义为希冀的感情。那些时候，我曾误想在风里抓住从莫斯科接到发电站和锅炉厂的电流，这些灼热就是几度使我频临死亡、却也又几度使我活转而来的依靠。

也快要一九九几年末尾。美国佬描述，他的骨血是由混凝土砌的高墙、坦克和直升机、太空火箭、没有面包——而构成的，这些人摇着头叹息再假意悲戚，有关可怜的东欧和中亚的少女如何就生在了铁幕错误的一端。穿透众多嘈杂喧闹的呐喊声，在布拉格和天安门广场上枪响的动乱里，史书前进无阻也无情，就好像镇压军的坦克碾过多瑙河畔。透过鲜血和泪水，跨过二十世纪黑得不见黎明的隧道，我曾经的心上人从此之后，就死去也重生重组于遥远的西方。

在乌兰巴托升着三色旗的领事馆里，再会时我不似当初唤旧时名字，历史活过来一样，唯有他入梦的影子，几时也恰似故人，依旧与我是一衣带水的比邻。我自由地说伊万·布拉金斯基很高兴再见到您，话间牵连着几十年战火纷乱中隐秘的感情。——那是和我的故人一样，埋骨在九十年代的水泥里的、隐秘的感情。东欧的雪原尽处堆砌他几十年的痛苦和光荣，好像深雪上方耀眼的红星依旧，美国人诬蔑的历史里杀不死钢铁的坚韧和荣耀。

事实上，从镰锤的光辉里走下来，当初同一阵营里的所有人，也全都把身体的一部分物质和精神，落在了九十年代的水泥里，比如心脏和一些太炽烈的情感，同厂区熔炼过的残骸一块儿，归于东欧坚实的黑土。这些成分对我们大多数人来说，太过生硬也生涩了，以至于站下来到世纪末，脑海中最鲜活的片段，仍然反反复复地播放着有关于疼痛近乎痉挛的悲怆和濒死的抗争。

相较之下，工业建设发展发达、时而会得到近乎被施舍的光荣，塑造着这种使我们痛到骨髓里去的信仰，即便曾经多么强烈地沸腾和鲜活过每个人的血液，也不能够被称为美好的情愫亦或救赎。

经年过去了，我偶尔从欧亚大陆的会议上，穿过荒原与戈壁滩往家的方向返回，一路把花瓣洒在过境的江水，动作虔诚，依据斯拉夫人对神灵许下愿望的习俗。水波涟涟地好像是在流向往生和自由，我对着草原夏天的风想，新世纪时转飞驰，他旧时代的影子在辗转的意难平之后渐渐褪去，笼罩着乌兰巴托厂区的血红色的幕布消融在雪原上——他曾是放过了我的，那么我同样地，到底也还是放下他。英雄壮烈地死去在神话里，以此给予我们曾经奢望的、并不算是自由的自由。

我的心上人曾总是纠正我，哪里有什么长生天派来草原上的英雄？——英雄的同志们都活在史书里，历史永远将正义地给予他们不朽的勋荣。我好像能看到斯拉夫青年近乎宏伟的剪影，几乎浸在满山岭金红的光晕和雾气里，一身陆军少将板正直挺的军装，领口一颗红星和卫国战争时留下的勋章，向草原尽处的我走来，仍是旧时模样——不败地映在历史里是他的痛苦和峥嵘，却也更是他的神话辉煌。


End file.
